


And then there were Five.

by Galliumite



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Death, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galliumite/pseuds/Galliumite
Summary: A One-shot in which Five arrives at the concert and doesn't get down in time.





	And then there were Five.

“What’s with all the lollygagging?” Came the annoyed comment.

“Five! Get down!” 

But Luther was too late. Gunfire rang out, and Five was still disorientated after having traveled such a long distance to get to his family in time. A bullet went straight through his brain.

The world went silent.

Luther, still crouched behind some seats in the theater was stuck, staring at a growing pool of crimson. The flow originating in his brothers’ head. His brother that was too young, and too old.

It was only when Klaus ran in that the world started to exist around him. Klaus was yelling about Cha-Cha, but that didn’t matter. Klaus ducked down behind some chairs and made his way over to his siblings as quickly as possible, thankfully not getting shot in the process. He was still yelling about Cha-Cha when he got close enough to see Five. He stopped yelling.

Luther was finally fully aware of his surroundings at that point and he noticed something. The violin had gone silent. The only sound in the theater was the gunfire. He looked over to Allison and noticed that tears were already wetting her face. She hadn’t dealt with Bens death well either. 

Something else grabbed his attention then, Klaus. He was standing up with tears just starting to roll, and his hands were alive with light. Luther wanted to yell at him, to tell him to get down, like he had told Five, when an ethereal Ben emerged, and all hell broke loose. The assassins were decimated.

Diego flew from his side, going after the newly emerged Cha-Cha, and watching him go is what finally brought his attention to the star of the hour.  
Vanya.

The violin was held limp in her hand, the bow already dropped to the floor. The darkness around her eyes had receded, and she was just Vanya, she had watched Five get shot, and that was suddenly more important than her anger. She didn’t have experience watching siblings get killed. Sure, she had nearly killed Allison, but it was different when you watched a death, when you were there to help but didn’t act.

She dropped the violin, a sob escaping her. All the while staring at the body of her brother that had chosen to trust to trust her over everyone else.  
Allison stood and went over to her, slowly. The slowness could have been explained by fear, or it could have been explained by her feeling the same numbness that had spread through Luther’s own body.

The two sisters embraced and started crying in earnest, Klaus fell to the ground and Diego reappeared from where he had followed Cha-Cha behind stage. Luther asked him where he had been, and a broken response was given. 

“Honoring a memory.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“We are gathered here today to honor a memory.”

Luther’s deep voice rumbled. They were all standing in the ruins of what had been the court yard, they had cleared away as much of the debris as they could. Pogo had already been buried. He wasn’t cremated, because he has deathly afraid of fire. The weather was clear, and a light breeze ruffled the dried leaves on the ground. 

“Five was a hero. He came back to us to protect us, to save the world. To do the right thing. He ended up paying the greatest price.” Luther’s voice was already taking on a scratchy nature when Klaus interrupted, much to everyone’s surprise.

“Five was… a mess.” He spoke, the slightest traces of mirth in his eyes. It was soon extinguished. “He was a mean old bastard at times, and he was a lovable teenager when it suited him. He spent his life trying to get back to us, and now… he’s back… Permanently.” Being sober was certainly bringing Klaus back to reality. “He was always there you know, before he left. He always teleported into my room whenever I stole a bottle from dear old daddy. He didn’t berate me, he just sat with me…” Klaus’s voice cracked. “He was a guardian until the end.” 

Allison touched her hand to Klaus’s arm when it became clear that he couldn’t go on. “He was so frustrating.” She began, maintaining an air of being aloof. “You could ask him a hundred questions and he would brush off every one. I don’t know why he didn’t warn us in the beginning, maybe if he had…” The façade was breaking quickly. “…Maybe if he had we could have… we could have helped him, or spent more time with him… I don’t know, I…” Allison broke down into sobs, she was still terrible when it came to dealing with death it seemed.

It was then that Vanya stepped forward.

“It was my fault.” She said in a voice that screamed of grief and conviction. “I knew in the beginning about the apocalypse, I went on to cause it. It was my fault that he had to live through an apocalypse, and it was my fault that he died trying to stop this one. He trusted me, and I killed him.” The tears were streaming down her face now, but she showed no sign of stopping, and sent a death glare at Luther when he tried to interrupt. “I always believed Five would come back, I always dreamed that he cared enough to not stay away for long… I prepared for his return for over two years after he left. I will spend many more than that to atone for what I did to him. Thank you Five… you saved me… and you saved… everyone.” Vanya stepped back to cry.

Everyone looked to Diego to see if he would say anything, but he remained stone faced, as if he weren’t at his younger/older brothers funeral. Luther cleared his throat disappointment clear in his features. “I think I’ll spread the ashes now. The breeze is picking up. The urn was nondescript, and so was the ash that was blown away in the strengthening breeze.”

It was then that Diego made a move.

“Goodbye brother.” He said with pain distorting his voice. “You lived a long life, not a good life perhaps, but see now the ruins that you are being blown from… you kept this from spreading.” He looked up, towards the darkening sky. “May you know peace now as you never knew in life.”

Diego turned to Allison and without saying anything, they embraced. There was nothing but raw emotion in that embrace, and all the remaining Hargraves joined in.

Things were not mended, it was doubtful that they ever would be but at least they were together. The five of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed. I know it wasn't the best fic ever written, because I don't have any experience. Any comments, be they compliments or criticisms are welcome.


End file.
